darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing Venture
7/20/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Venture Jackknife leads the way to her lab and opens up the box. She digs around through the packing material, taking out some stuff she needs for all sorts of projects. Jackknife finds what she is looking for, a rather large face. "If you would lean over so I can see if I got the right size please?" Venture kneels down before Jackknife so her face will be within reach. "How's this?" Jackknife raises the face up and presses it to the mech face you have now, she looks at it carefully and hms, pulling out a marker to make a few traces where she has to make adjustments. "Okay that should do it. Thank you." Venture remains crouched on one leg as she watches Jackknife and the face in her hands. Jackknife sets the face on her work bench. "So how are you getting along in the new body hm? Any issues?" she asks. She snaps a welder's mask down over her own face and ignites a welding torch to life. "I tripped yesterday, and bumped my cranium a few times," Venture admits. "But I haven't had any problems more serious than that." She watches curiously as Jackknife works with the torch. Jackknife uses the torch at a slow setting to cut off a bit of metal at the edges of the face, where she marked it up. "You'll get used to the way things are laid out here eventually, just remind yourself you are taller now and kick in your perception software before you go through a doorway." "Right," Venture says. "Do you mind if I stay and watch? I don't want to be a nuisance." Jackknife is focused upon her task, "Just don't look directly into the welding light or I'll have the medics upset at you and me both for blinding you." she notes. "Fair enough," Venture says. She raises a hand to shield her optics from the tip of the torch. Jackknife trims away, working off the marks until she finishes up. She turns off the torch and flips the mask up, "Okay let's see how I did. If you'd lean forward again." Venture folds her legs so she can sit on the floor, instead of kneeling, and then she leans forward a bit. Jackknife tests the face to be sure it's not hot where she cut into it then picks it up and holds it flush to your face. She takes a good look and then lowers it, "Looks like it will be a nice snug fit. That should make the medics happy." Venture smiles. "I'm glad my chin will be smaller, and my face rounder and less chiseled," she comments. Jackknife nods as she turns the face toward you, "SO you approve?" "Yes. The only thing I can think of to improve it would be to make the cheeks fuller. I'm relatively young compared to others, and fuller cheeks just seem appropriate somehow." Jackknife hrms softly as she sets the face down and moves off to find a couple patches. She returns and sets one over the cheek area, "How's this?" is asked. Venture's optics brighten. "Yes, just like that, if you can bevel the edges." She waves her index finger around the perimeter of the patch. Jackknife nods to that and gets to work, using the torch to soften the patch up as well as the face itself, she then presses it to the face. The same for the second patch. She does a thorough tack welding to the edges to make sure they will stay in place too and then a full flame on the entire cheek area. A little tapping at it to shape the cheeks a bit so they bevel. "Better?" "Perfect," Venture declares. "Thank you so much for doing this, Jackknife." Jackknife turns off the torch and puts the mask up again. "You are welcome dear. This will have to cool before it can be taken over to medical. Think you can wait until next cycle?" "I think I'll manage," Venture says. "It really does look like how I envision myself." Jackknife nods to that, "I'll bring it to med bay later then with my suggestions for the alterations to your frame that wouldn't compromise your chassis integrity." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Venture's Logs